


How'd It'd Get Like This?

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Relationships: Bell Jordana/Ronan Aster





	How'd It'd Get Like This?

Feeling things was a waste of time. Even the attempting at feeling, it felt so stupid to even try. No matter what she tried, it never lasted long. 

The young cleric tied her hair back and balanced precariously on the rocks of the bay. There was a storm incoming and there was a small thrum in her heart as she felt something deep in her veins.

Excitement screamed through her veins, before she took another step forward. Maybe she’d finally feel something more than just a dull hum of life. As she went to take another step towards the churning waters, there was a pair of arms around her waist. Lifted off of her feet and yanked back, She was tossed back onto the beach. 

As she pulled herself from the small pile of robes and singular cloak, she found that a worried looking drow was crouching above her. 

“Are you fucking crazy?” He asked as he huffed loudly. His hair was tied back and she could barely see his eyes focused on her. Noticeably, there were blue circles along his cheeks and arms. 

“No..” She mumbled, and felt something strange. 

There was an overwhelmly sweeping of emotions as he leaned over and helped her to her feet. He brushed her off and she held onto his offered hand. Gods above, she felt something when he looked at her and when she could feel his pulse in her hand. He introduced himself as Ronan and he saw her there, and worried she was going to end it all. 

Her face flushed a bright red and he offered to walk her back to the temple. Rain pounded down on them both as they made their way back down the rough cobble path. When they stopped outside of the iron wrought gates, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you...for coming by at least…” She said and she was left with a bad ache of emotional absence as he walked away from her. 

It wasn’t until she had finally grown her grove out and had a home settled down when she saw him again. 

He was more mature, and she felt something again. 

Ronan was a man now and he viewed her as a woman. Of course they were protected when he took her in the midst of the flowers. She was deeply in love with him and he was deeply in love with her.

They had taken a trip back to the centre of town and they got matching tattoos from a yuan ti. 

Her back shimmered with the blue waves that he picked out for her. The sapphire dust stood out quite nicely against her pale skin. The emerald dust sparkled quite beautifully against his purple skin in the leaf like pattern she picked out. 

After their time together in the gardens, she walked with him to the docks. 

“My dearest, I’ll be back soon, I promise.” He assured, leaning over to kiss her head. The shadar kai’s smile bloomed as he pulled her in. In their time together, Ronan had grown a few inches and he was also getting stronger than they were both used to. 

Her ribs were still fully healing from the last time he got too excited. 

“When you get back, everything will be arranged and all you’ll have to do is head to the temple.” She said, before holding onto her staff tight. 

But he never returned. 

He never came to the temple and she vowed to never let herself feel again. It’d never be like this again. 


End file.
